The next time, be careful with gamma' rays
by Lylblue
Summary: Une chose de sûre, c'était bien la dernière fois que Bruce Banner faisait une expérience impliquant les rayons Gamma. Transformer Iron Man et Hawkeye en enfants de quatre ans ne faisait pas partit de ses plans. A présent, il se retrouve seul avec le restant des Avengers pour essayer de garder en vie les deux gamins les plus insupportable de la terre et vite, trouver une solution.
1. Chapter 1

**The next time, be careful with Gamma' Rays.**

**Summary : Une chose de sûre, c'était bien la dernière fois que Bruce Banner faisait une expérience impliquant les rayons Gamma. Se retrouver face à un Fury fou de rage ne faisait pas partit de ses plans, encore moins que de transformer Iron Man et Hawkeye en enfants de quatre ans. A présent, il se retrouve seul avec le restant des Avengers et Loki pour essayer de garder en vie les deux gamins les plus insupportables de la Terre en attendant de trouver une solution pour tout arranger.**

**Pairring : Iron Man/ Hawkeye . Pas de Slash**

**Caracters : Pepper Potts / Iron Man / Loki / Thor / Hawkeye / Black Widow / Bruce Banner / Captain America / Fury / Coulson / Hill … **

**Coulson n'est pas mort dans cette histoire parce que … Ben parce que c'est Coulson quoi ! : )**

**Disclaimer : Avengers appartient à Marvel, ainsi qu'à Stan Lee, Joss Wheldon etc etc : )**

* * *

**Prologue**

Bruce Banner connaissait l'intimidation. Petit, il avait du faire face au gros dur de la cour de récré, prêt à tout pour lui voler son goûter ou l'argent du déjeuner tous les jours. Les années passèrent mais rien n'y changea. Il faut dire qu'être le premier de la classe dans toutes les matières, hormis le sport, avoir d'énormes lunettes visées en permanence sur son nez, ainsi qu'une collection de fringues toutes plus moches et démodées les unes que les autres n'aidait pas vraiment pour devenir populaire. Bref, avant d'obtenir son précieux doctorat, Bruce Banner avait déjà une certaine expérience dans le domaine de l'intimidation.

Après l'université, il avait pensé, avec une lueur d'espoir naïve, que cette époque était révolue. Bien sûr, qui pourrait se douter que le monde de la science était un Far-West, où tous les coups étaient permit pour passer devant ses confrères et ainsi, participer aux meilleurs expériences, aux plus grandes découvertes ? Se rendant à l'évidence, Bruce avait comprit que, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le temps, la vie était comme une jungle, où la plus grande loi en vigueur était celle du plus fort. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, tout avait été remis en question avec un malheureux problème de rayons gamma, le transformant de temps en temps en créature verte et féroce. Cette nouvelle force renversait la situation en cinq secondes chrono. C'était alors lui, le petit scientifique qui imposait le respect et la peur. C'était lui que les gens se mettaient a craindre, le fuyant le plus vite possible.

Oui, Bruce Banner connaissait l'intimidation, et aujourd'hui, seul, face a un directeur du SHIELD fou de rage, il ne pouvait empêcher ses épaules de s'affaisser pour paraitre le plus petit possible.

- Je vous préviens Banner, si mon agent se retrouve définitivement compromis à cause de votre petite expérience, vous passerez le restant de vos jours dans la pièce réservé pour votre Hulk, avec pour seule compagnie, Barton lui-même. Comme ça, vous aurez tous le temps pour comprendre les conséquences désastreuses de vos actes qui, en plus de foirer une nouvelle fois le cerveau de Barton, mettent en danger l'organisation du SHIELD ! Hurla Fury, tremblant de rage.

- Directeur Fury je …

- Fermez la Banner, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réglé le problème. Sachez aussi que la patience n'est pas mon fort, donc foutez-moi le camp d'ici en vitesse et arrangez ça ! Rugit une nouvelle fois le directeur du SHIELD, fou de colère.

Bruce était quelqu'un de courageux, mais quelques fois, il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire et obtempérer, plutôt que de risquer sa vie – sa santé mentale dans le cas présent – inutilement. Aussi, il ne se fit pas prier et disparut rapidement de la salle de briefing de l'héliporteur. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Natasha Romanoff, qui l'attendait patiemment, se demandant si elle le reverrait sortir en un seul morceau, se précipita vers lui, l'air grave.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

- Alors je dois trouver rapidement comment corriger le problème avant que Fury ne m'enferme dans la cage à Hulk pour le restant de mes jours.

Il soupira en annonçant la suite de sa sentence.

- Avec Clint.

Grimaçant de compassion, l'agent du SHIELD le saisit ferment par le bras, l'entrainant avec elle dans les couloirs sombre de l'édifice.

- On va trouver un moyen Bruce, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Venez, j'ai laissé Steve et Thor s'occuper d'eux pendant votre briefing.

- Euuh Natasha, je ne connais pas Clint comme vous, mais pour ce qui est de Tony … Je ne suis pas sûr que les laisser ensemble avec Steve et Thor soit une très bonne idée. Dit-il, appréhendant quelque peu la réaction de Black Widow.

Contre toute attente, celle-ci se mit à sourire sournoisement.

- j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une expérience amusante. Déclara-t-elle légèrement.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes, Bruce soupira, se demandant vraiment pourquoi sa vie était aussi compliquée. Profitant d'une pause de Natasha, il se remémora les dernières heures, celles où il avait commit l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

Comme chaque matin depuis que les Avengers avaient aménagé dans l'actuelle Avengers Tower, anciennement Stark Tower, Tony faisait apparition dans son laboratoire, hurlant pour lui faire peur dans l'espoir vain de faire sortir l'Autre Gars. Seulement, lassé de ne jamais parvenir à ses fins, cette fois ci et par un mystère encore inexpliqué, l'héritier Stark avait réussis a rallier l'habitant le plus discret et le plus furtif de la tour, Clint Barton, à sa cause dangereuse.

Bien sûr, les deux immatures n'avaient visiblement aucune idée des travaux qu'il avait entreprit sur les rayons gamma, sinon, il est évident qu'ils n'auraient pas choisit le moment où l'expérience longuement étudiée, avec comme cobaye, une plante verte complètement fanée, venait juste de commencer, pour sortir de la bouche d'aération située au plafond. Derrière sa vitre blindée, le docteur Banner avait donc assisté, impuissant, à la chute de ses amis sur le sol, avant que toute visibilité soit perdue à cause d'une épaisse fumée noire, absolument pas prévue.

Luttant de toutes ses forces pour contenir l'Autre Gars, il avait frappé avec force le bouton d'alarme avant de sortir de sa passerelle de sécurité et courir vers l'endroit où ses deux amis avaient disparut. Il avait fallût trente secondes à JARVIS pour évacuer l'air irrespirable, les trente secondes qui furent les plus longues de sa vie, particulièrement lorsque la fumée noirâtre s'était enfin dissipée. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le loisir de jeter un œil sur son erreur, la porte de son laboratoire s'était ouverte à la volée sur une Pepper morte d'inquiétude, suivie de Natasha, Steve et Thor, détournant son attention. Tourné vers les nouveaux arrivants, Bruce avait vu leur yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise …

- Oh merde…

Car à l'endroit même ou Tony et Clint avaient disparus, deux jeunes enfants d'environ quatre ans étaient assis au sol…

**TBC …**

* * *

**Premier chapitre un peu court, mais c'est prologue donc la suite sera bien plus longue, promis : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour cette longue attente due à un gros gros problème de connexion internet et qui m'as donc empêchée de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, ainsi que de répondre à vos reviews, chose que je rattraperais très prochainement.**

**Donc comme je l'avait dit, ce chapitre est un peu long mais impossible à couper donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop embêtant à lire : ) **

**Un grand merci à Destination Darkness, Lisaelle, Salizardia Nara, Caradya, Lullyra, Satsuki-Chaan et Une Nouvelle Fan pour vos review sympa : ) you rocks guys ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs, à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en favori et ceux qui la suive ! Vous êtes tous super ! : )**

**Sur ce, voici le nouveau chapitre : )**

* * *

A peine Natasha eut elle reprit sa course, trainant toujours le pauvre docteur Banner derrière elle, que l'alarme bruyante du SHIELD se déclencha. Tous les gyrophares rouges des couloirs se mirent à éclairer, alors que les autres agents se précipitaient dans la direction inverse de la leur, armes à la main et l'air sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Bruce, quelque peu inquiet.

L'agent russe ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre tout de suite car la voix affolée de Steve résonna à leurs oreilles via les dispositifs du SHIELD.

- _Natasha, Bruce venez vite, on a un petit problème !_

Soupirant, Natasha échangea un bref regard avec Bruce, laissa échapper un petit « j'en était sûre » avant de se précipiter en courant dans les couloirs de l'héliporteur. En quelques minutes, elle atteint enfin l'infirmerie, où elle avait laissé Thor et Steve se charger des deux enfants, Bruce sur ses talons, essoufflé. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée pour trouver à l'intérieur un Captain America tremblant.

- Tony est avec Thor mais Clint … Commença Steve, fixant la grille d'aération ouverte au plafond. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, je l'ai lâché du regard cinq secondes seulement et …

- Steve, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'un enfant de quatre ans a réussi à accéder au plafond, ouvrir la grille d'aération et se glisser là haut en moins de cinq secondes ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas quelque part dans l'infirmerie plutôt ? Demanda Bruce, septique.

Avant que Steve n'ait eut le temps de prononcer un mot, Natasha lui coupa la parole. Elle, mieux que quiconque, connaissait les capacités de Clint.

- Cinq secondes… C'est plus que suffisant pour Clint.

- Mais … Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi Fury m'a menacé de m'enfermer avec lui ! J'apprécie l'homme et toutes ces capacités, mais la version enfant à l'air insupportable ! Maugréa Bruce, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- La version adulte l'est aussi, je vous rassure ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'agent Russe. Bon, Steve, allez aider Thor avec Tony, connaissant l'adulte, ça m'étonnerais que les deux soient en train de jouer aux cartes ou faire n'importe quoi de calme. Banner, avec moi, on doit retrouver Clint avant que Fury n'apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé.

Aussitôt dit, Natacha saisit une nouvelle fois le bras de Bruce d'une poinge de fer et le traina pour un autre tour dans les sombres couloirs de l'héliporteur.

- C'est quoi votre plan d'attaque ? Demanda-t-il, craignant quelque peu la réponse.

- Depuis que je connais Clint, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne à laquelle il est prêt à obéir. Et il ne s'agit pas de Fury. Ajouta-t-elle utilement.

- Coulson ?

- Gagné. S'il y a bien une personne qui intimidera Clint, c'est Coulson.

Bruce haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Effectivement, avec les rares échanges qu'il avait eut avec Coulson, il était dur d'imaginer que ce dernier se trouvait être plus intimidant que Fury. L'homme souriant, toujours habillé avec classe, ne s'énervant jamais, ne semblait pas si effrayant que ça. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Natacha répondit à sa question intérieure.

- Ne sous estimez pas Coulson, il est capable de mettre Clint au tapis. En fait je crois que dans un combat sérieux, même moi je n'aurais aucune chance contre lui. De plus, lui et Clint ont un lien assez … Spécial. Il l'écoutera, je vous assure.

- Si vous le dites.

Ignorant Bruce qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, Natasha continua sa route vers le bureau de l'agent Coulson, priant pour que celui-ci se trouve à l'intérieur. Heureusement, à peine eut elle frapper son poing contre la porte, un « entrez » résonna à l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, les deux Avengers se ruèrent dans la pièce, tombant nez à nez avec un Phil Coulson des plus contrariés.

Celui-ci, ayant tout juste prit connaissance du mail informel de son patron relatant les derniers exploits du docteur Banner, attendait de pied ferme la venue de Natacha. Forcement, il était le seul en mesure de composé avec Clint. C'était SON agent. De nombreuses années de travail pour obtenir cette loyauté, beaucoup de sacrifices, de prises de têtes, de paroles blessantes mais aussi de bon et simples moments passés ensemble, de confidences partagées… Il avait fallut énormément de temps à Phil pour arriver à obtenir la confiance de Barton, une confiance qui n'avait pas été accordée sur une simple envie. Cette confiance, Phil avait du la gagner durement, user de toute sa patience et surtout, de toute son humanité.

Et, au sein du SHIELD, aucune relation entre un agent et son supérieur aussi forte et sincère n'avait égalée celle-ci. Le jour où Clint avait vu un point rouge sur la poitrine de son ami, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, sauvant sa vie au péril de la sienne. Le jour où Clint avait attrapé une maladie tropicale mortelle en mission, c'est Phil qui ne l'avais pas lâché d'une seconde, une bouteille d'eau à la main, s'assurant qu'il ait tout de dont il avait besoin pour guérir rapidement. Des petites actions qui, au fur et à mesure du temps, était devenu un automatisme pour les deux agents.

La seule personne capable de comprendre et de faire partie de cet échange si privé était Natasha. Elle et Clint avait développé un lien fort, alternant dangereusement entre amour et amitié. Toutefois, malgré l'importance de cette relation, basée à l' origine sur des dettes, elle n'était pas de la même nature.

C'est donc naturellement que Phil s'attendait à recevoir la visite de l'agent russe. Apres tout, que de mieux qu'une figure paternel pour s'occupé d'un gamin rebelle et hyperactif.

- Conduit d'aération au dessus du mess 2. Annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Rapidement, un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage quand il vit les airs interrogateurs de Natasha et Bruce, qui se demandait certainement comment, du fond de son bureau avec des contacts très limités vers l'extérieur, il lui était possible de savoir tout sur tout.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à cette situation que nous avons pensé quand nous avons décidé d'implanter des traceurs à nos agents dès le recrutement ! Ironisa l'agent du SHIELD, se levant de sa chaise et sortant de son bureau, suivit de très près par les deux Avengers.

Il faut dire qu'à la seconde où il avait apprit les résultats de l'expérience de Banner, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être momentanément mort d'inquiétude concernant Clint. Peu à peu, cette inquiétude avait laissée place à une curiosité grandissante. Après tout, voir son plus précieux agent réduit à l'état de gamin trébuchant était assez inhabituel et il n'était pas près de laisser passer ça, d'autant plus que ledit gamin avait des antécédent niveau problèmes.

Les yeux rivés sur le petit point rouge bougeant à une vitesse surprenante sur son téléphone, Coulson accéléra le pas, ne se souciant plus de percuter des piétons marchant du sens inverse de l'étroit couloir par manque d'attention, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pourrait avoir la stupidité de se plaindre du bras droit du Big Boss de toute façon.

Soudain, le point rouge s'arrêta de bouger et Phil se mit alors à courir. Si Clint s'était arrêté, cela voulait probablement signifier qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose suscitant son attention, et pour que cela arrive le quelque chose en question devait s'avérer hautement dangereux, voir mortel…

Rapidement, ne se souciant plus de savoir si Natasha et surtout Banner suivaient ses pas, il sprinta vers l'aile 3 du secteur Nord, où le point rouge indiquant la présence de Clint s'était arrêté… Passant plus des trois quart de son temps à bord de la forteresse volante, l'endroit indiqué sur son téléphone n'avait pas de secret pour lui, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre ses craintes. Aile 3 secteur Nord, composée d'une immense salle de Briefing réservée et accessible uniquement pour quelques privilégiés, dont Fury, Hill et lui-même, sous soumission d'une dizaine de contrôles d'identités. Endroit même où, à l'instant précis, une très importante réunion devait avoir lieu entre le Directeur Fury et un groupe de comptables certifiés, présentant les dépenses budgétaires du SHIELD pour le mois passé ainsi que les prévisions pour les suivants. Des chiffres absolument, totalement confidentiels… La version enfant de Clint venait de démontrer une faille plutôt importante dans ce système de sécurité soit disant inviolable.

Rangeant ce détail dans un coin de son esprit, Coulson en revint à se poser une question plutôt existentielle vu les circonstances, à savoir, comment allait il, lui, pouvoir contourner cette sécurité sans risquer de perdre son travail et surtout, s'il allait arriver à temps pour empêcher son agent de s'attirer les foudres d'un Fury fou de rage.

Grommelant inaudiblement, il arriva enfin devant le premier sas de sécurité et, alors qu'il allait sortir sa carte d'accès, un cri strident se fit entendre à l'intérieur, suivit d'un brouhaha indescriptible. Coulson eut tout juste le temps de se reculer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une jeune femme en tailleur strict, qui s'échappa à la vitesse de la lumière dans les couloirs.

- Oh Clint …Laissa t'il échapper en grimaçant.

Il se doutait déjà que son agent était à l' origine de la jeune analyste, la question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi. Profitant de l'ouverture de la porte il se glissa à l'intérieur du premier passage de sécurité. Il pouvait encore entendre des bruits sourds, qui ne faisaient que l'inquiéter encore d'avantage. Sans perdre une seconde, il passa l'indentification digitale et rétinienne, s'approchant de plus en plus. Il en était à son quatrième scanner quand devant lui, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit dans le sens inverse. Personne cette fois ci, hormis le cri puissant de Fury, qui, en bon directeur, se doutait déjà de son arrivée.

- COULSON !

Sachant que Fury le tiendrais responsable des agissements de Clint, Phil grimaça à nouveau.

- Je suis là Monsieur.

Enfin, après un nombre impressionnant de contrôle, il vit la porte finale, qu'il ouvrit avec une petite appréhension. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra et assista au spectacle le plus inattendu. Debout se trouvait le Directeur Nick Fury, semblant fou de colère tandis que sur la table, au milieu de diverses documents, un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus lançait tout les objets se trouvant à proximité dans sa direction. Fury évita de justesse l'agrafeuse, jurant sans aucune retenue contre le gamin.

- Coulson ! Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me faire dégager ce gosse d'ici le plus rapidement possible avant que je le jette par la fenêtre ! hurla-t-il en évitant un autre projectile.

Phil n'eut pas cette chance. Encore choqué, il ne put éviter le stylo qui le frappa entre les deux yeux. Ce petit choc le ramena à la réalité et il s'approcha avec précipitation de la table, pour voir un immense sourire sur le mini-agent, visiblement très content de son dernier lancer, s'apprêter a récidiver avec un nouveau stylo.

- Clint ! Pose ça immédiatement ! Dit 'il en essayant d'employer un ton sévère.

Malheureusement, si la version adulte avait encore et toujours un peu de mal à obéir aux ordres, avec le miniature cela semblait être une épreuve encore plus difficile pour le pauvre Coulson. Celui-ci tenta de s'emparer de la nouvelle arme de son agent, sans succès. Celui qui a dit que voler une sucette à un bébé était facile n'avait surement pas dû connaitre le mini archer. Vraiment pas désireux de devenir l'enfant parfait, il se mit debout sur la table et s'approcha dangereusement du bord. Après un dernier sourire innocent, il sauta et atterrit souplement sur le sol, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à Coulson et Fury qui, sans perdre de temps le saisirent chacun par un bras.

- Monsieur je … Commença Coulson, gêné, avant d'être interrompu.

- Coulson, voilà votre nouvelle mission ! Prenez le gamin, emmenez le loin d'ici et surtout très très loin de moi ! Je me fous de ce que vous faites tant qu'il ne me traîne pas dans les pattes ! Vous pouvez l'attacher à un poteau, l'enfermer dans une salle d'interrogatoire ou même une cellule ! Carte blanche Coulson, vous vous occupez des gosses et je ne veux plus voir l'un de vous avant que mon agent soit de retour et avec toutes ses capacités !

Sans se faire prier, Phil resserra son emprise sur la petite main, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux petits « tu me serre trop fort », « lâche moiiii » incessants de Clint et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bien Directeur Fury, je passe récupérer Stark à l'infirmerie et je les amène à l'Avenger Tower.

Salle de réunion, infirmerie : un trajet censé ne pas durer plus de dix minutes, même en marchant très lentement. Coulson en mit plus de vingt… Malgré sa voix sévère, Clint n'arrêtait pas de remuer, espérant dégager sa main de son emprise, sans le moindre succès. Dépité, il avait même tenté le coup du je-me-laisse-tomber au milieu du couloir bondé.

Restés à l'extérieur de la salle, Natasha et Bruce furent soulagés de voir que le petit était encore en vie après son altercation avec Fury, même si la russe se promit de faire payer à Clint cette frayeur à la seconde où il aurait reprit sa taille normale.

- Allons chercher Stark. Indiqua Coulson, les laissant passer devant.

Malheureusement pour l'agent improvisé en baby-sitter, la version miniature de Clint était diabolique. Après avoir tiré sa main dans tout les sens, même en se faisant mal, s'être laissé tomber une bonne dizaine de fois espérant relâcher l'étreinte, crié comme un fou, le petit sniper se mit à lancer des coups de pieds étonnamment forts pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Une des plus grandes qualités de Phil Coulson était la patience, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais à force de coups, de cris et de lutte, ladite patience était mise à rude épreuve … Tellement rude que, exceptionnellement, l'agent du SHIELD perdit son sang froid à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lâchant la main de son captif, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper pour autant.

- Clint Barton ! Tu vas arrêter immédiatement ce petit manège et avancer comme je te le demande ! Je compte jusqu'à trois, sinon, tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je le décide, tu m'as bien comprit ?

Visiblement, le ton anormalement sévère et l'absence de sourire sur le visage de Coulson eut raison du caprice du petit archer qui le regarda avec de grands yeux. Fort de sa victoire, l'agent récupéra la petite main et se remit à avancer, doucement mais avec détermination. Sans un mot, le regard larmoyant, Clint suivait avec un rythme plus rapide en raison de sa taille. S'il semblait s'être calmé pour le moment, Phil savait que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête et que, dans quelques minutes, les cris reprendraient inévitablement, aussi l'agent décida de profiter de ce petit répit pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Tournant la tête vers le petit archer, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, avec ses cheveux châtain clair en bataille, ses grands yeux bleus déjà à l'affut et le petit pyjama Spider Man acheté par Natacha quelques heures auparavant. Un visage d'ange qui cachait un gamin au caractère explosif.

Alors que tous les regards se posaient sur eux pendant qu'ils marchaient, les autre agents se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le si gradé agent Coulson avec un enfant à la main, sachant que la présence d'un membre civil était formellement interdite à bord, les deux avançaient d'un pas plus rapide vers l'infirmerie, où se trouvait déjà le reste de la joyeuse troupe. En voyant les autres chuchoter sur leur passage, Phil savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que les premières rumeurs ne se mettent à circuler, personne hormis Fury, les Avengers et lui-même n'étant au courant de l'identité du gamin.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque soudain, une explosion se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Phil crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre définitivement. A ses côtés, le petit Clint n'avait toujours pas fait un bruit, sursautant légèrement. Son regard se tourna vers l'agent du SHIELD qui posa un genou à terre pour se mettre a sa hauteur.

- Clint , écoute moi bien mon grand. Tu vas rester ici bien sagement, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Surtout tu ne rentres pas avant que je sois de retour, tu m'as bien comprit ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque le petit archer hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sol, s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui. Attendri, Phil lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se relever et ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, une épaisse fumée noire avait envahie les lieux, déclenchant l'alarme incendie. Rapidement, il repéra les cheveux flamboyant de Natasha, avant d'entendre ses insultes en russe.

- Black Widow ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre au milieu du chao.

- C'est Stark ! cria-t-elle à son tour.

La fumée se dissipa rapidement et bientôt, il put voir la cause de cette explosion apocalyptique. Une bouteille d'oxygène, habituellement rangée précieusement dans les placards de l'infirmerie, gisait, éventrée au sol. Quant à Stark, il était introuvable, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline à l'agent. Sachant que Stark se trouvait dans le même état que Clint, il ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour le petit garçon.

- Stark ?! Appela-t-il en vain.

_C'est un enfant de quatre ans, appelle le par son prénom _se dit il à lui-même avant de reprendre.

- Tony ?

Soudain, dans un coin de la salle, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Horrifié, Phil crut d'abord entendre ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas des pleurs mais bien un fou rire incontrôlable provenant du petit brun au sourire ravageur qui semblait comblé de bonheur après son expérience.

Alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur le garçon, un cri puissant se fit entendre. Thor, qui n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'en parlant à un niveau normal, les autre le comprenait tout aussi bien, s'était relevé lentement après avoir été propulsé au sol par le souffle de l'explosion.

- Quel est cet objet qui a osé m'attaquer ! hurla t'il, fou de rage en fixant des yeux la petite bouteille d'oxygène.

Heureusement pour Phil, Bruce prit les devant pour expliquer au dieu d'Asgard que bouteille d'oxygène + briquet = explosion. Pendant ce temps là, l'agent reporta son attention sur le petit milliardaire. La mission de Fury risquait d'être bien plus compliquée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pressé d'en finir le plus rapidement possible sur son lieu de travail, il s'approcha du petit et l'attrapa pour le porter.

Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à faire suivre Clint sans problème dans un jet du SHIELD avant de les coller devant les dessins animés et il pourrait enfin souffler deux secondes. Toujours avec le petit Tony dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par le restant des Avengers.

- C'est pas possible ! S'écria t'il à peine l'encadrement de la porte passée.

Car le couloir était désert. Pas d'agents du SHIELD et surtout, plus de Clint !

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci énormément à Destination Darkness, Black Wolf, Fan Avenger, Lullyra, Unknow-Bliss, Soso, et Satsuki-Chaan pour leurs reviews sympa sur le précédent chapitre. ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui lisent encore cette petite histoire, vous êtes tous super : )**

* * *

Voyant que son petit protégé s'était une fois de plus fait la malle, Phil se tourna vers Natasha lui tendit le petit Stark, sachant qu'elle était le mieux placée pour garder le gamin diabolique jusqu'à son retour sans problème. A sa grande surprise pourtant, celle-ci secoua négativement la tête, refusant le « cadeau ».

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… Stark et moi, on n'est pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde en général et les enfants sont… je ne suis pas très douée avec eux … Hésita l'agent russe.

D'ordinaire, Phil aurait prit le temps de discuter de ce problème avec elle, voyant son malaise, en espérant le résoudre mais actuellement, le temps n'était pas propice aux bavardages. Clint avait disparut encore une fois, pourtant, le petit lui avait semblé prêt à obéir juste avant qu'il ne le laisse, détail qui ne fit qu'accroitre son inquiétude déjà à un niveau élevé. Ce gamin allait finir par lui donner des cheveux blancs, une chose dont la version adulte avait fortement contribué à chaque silence radio lors de ses missions.

- Agent Romanoff, en tant que votre supérieur, je vous ordonne de prendre le petit et d'atteindre le pont 3, monter dans le jet et attendre que je revienne avec Barton, c'est comprit ?

Sans laisser le temps à l'espionne russe de prononcer le moindre mot, il lui fourra le petit Tony dans les bras et s'éloigna d'eux, tout en sortant son téléphone, à la recherche du point rouge indiquant la position du fugitif. Heureusement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas à plus de cinq minutes de marche et s'était une nouvelle fois immobilisé. Priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de faire quelque chose de regrettable encore une fois, il accéléra le pas.

Rapidement, il s'approcha du point pour enfin arriver à son niveau …

- Clint ? Appela-t-il d'une voix sévère.

De grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui et instantanément un minuscule sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré sa volonté à paraitre énervé. Le petit agent, debout contre une porte qu'il avait visiblement essayé d'ouvrir, en vain car il ne possédait pas sa carte magnétique, était coincé dans un cul de sac. Mais, même si Phil était en proie à un amour paternel naissant, il était hors de question de laisser passer cela.

- Clinton Francis Barton, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour être partit sans mon autorisation !

Si l'enfant souriait de toutes ses dents quelques secondes auparavant, le ton et l'air sévère sur le visage de son baby-sitter de fortune remplirent ses yeux de larmes. Soudain passionné par ses petites chaussures, il resta muré dans un silence pesant. Soupirant, Phil posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur, comme il l'avait fait avant sa dernière escapade.

- Écoute, je sais que tout ce que tu vois à l'air attirant. C'est tout nouveau, grand et plein de surprises, je comprends que tu ais envie de tout découvrir mais Clint, si je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Cet endroit est l'un des plus dangereux qui puisse exister. Tout le monde ici porte une arme, ils sont tous entraînés à tirer, ce qu'ils feront sans réfléchir si quelque chose les surprends. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose bêtement parce que tu auras fait peur à l'un d'eux en te cachant dans un conduit d'air ou derrière une porte, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

La réponse du petit archer se constitua d'un bref hochement de tête mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Prenant sa petite main dans la sienne, Coulson se mit en marche vers le pont supérieur, où les attendait Natacha et Tony, en compagnie des autres Avengers.

- Je t'ai dit que si tu partais encore une fois sans mon autorisation, tu serais puni. Maintenant, peut être que si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer et d'être sage pendant le trajet, je pourrais te laisser une seconde chance.

Immédiatement, le regard du mini Clint se détacha du sol et Phil put enfin entendre le son de sa voix.

- Je promets !

Toujours sans lâcher sa main, Phil, un sourire aux lèvres, lui ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en désordre.

- Très bien. Allez, on va rejoindre Tony et les autres et on rentre à la maison. Indiqua l'agent, soulagé d'avoir réussit une partie de sa mission.

Pour une fois, le trajet se passa sans incident. Marchant lentement pour que le petit garçon puisse suivre le rythme, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pont, où un jet les attendait avec à son bord, un petit Tony entravé par les bras de Natasha, empêchant la moindre résistance, Thor, Steve et Bruce, ainsi qu'un pilote qui mit les moteurs en route dès leur arrivée. Afin d'éviter un quelconque problème, Phil lâcha la main de Clint pour le prendre dans ses bras, à la manière de l'agent Russe et se posa près de cette dernière, le petit sur ses genoux.

- Quand est ce qu'on part ? demanda Tony d'une voix geignarde.

Redoutant les réactions de ce dernier pour le décollage imminent, Natasha resserra son emprise, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper.

- Pour la quinzième fois Tony, bientôt ! Il faut attendre que le pilote reçoive l'autorisation de décoller. Répondit Bruce avec monotonie.

Il faut dire que le petit Stark n'étant pas le gamin le plus patient du monde, l'attente entre le moment où ils s'étaient installés dans le jet et celle où Phil était arrivé avait été ponctuée d'incessants et surtout agaçants « on décolle quand ? ». Heureusement pour lui, même pas deux minutes plus tard, les moteurs se mirent à ronronner beaucoup plus fort. Le pilote du jet se tourna vers eux.

- Autorisation obtenue agent Coulson, on y va. Tenez bien les gamins, je ne veux pas qu'ils me trainent dans les pattes pendant que je vole. Ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner vers ses commandes.

- Ouaiiiiis ! Enfin ! s'exclama Tony, fou de joie à l'idée de bouger enfin.

Alors que l'avion entamait son décollage, Clint commença à remuer dans les bras de Phil. Ce dernier resserra son emprise lui aussi, à la manière de Natasha, espérant retarder une catastrophe imminente. Voyant que cela n'eut aucun effet, il décida de repasser en mode « père strict ».

- Clint, qu'est ce que tu m'as promis avant qu'on parte ? Si tu continue à vouloir courir partout, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer quand on va rentrer !

- Mais … Je veux juste regarder par la fenêtre… Commença le petit archer avant d'être coupé par Phil.

- On verra une fois qu'on sera dans le ciel. Pour l'instant, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin du décollage.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Clint. Tu reste ici. Continua l'agent Coulson d'une voix ferme.

Connaissant l'amour de la version adulte de Barton pour les hauteurs, la demande du modèle réduit ne l'étonnait guère. Il se doutait bien, à la seconde où il avait apprit les résultats désastreux de l'expérience de Banner, que le mini-agent serait une source intarissable de problèmes, que son insouciance serait sans aucun doute décuplée ainsi que son attirance pour les objets dangereux.

De son côté, Natasha semblait avoir toute les peines du monde à garder son fardeau immobile. Le mini génie-milliardaire-playboy-philanthrope semblait lui aussi animé d'une excitation sans fin. Se tournant dans tout les sens, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper de l'étreinte serrée. N'en pouvant plus, l'agent Russe fixa Banner dans les yeux si sévèrement que celui-ci se demanda s'il ne serait pas devenu la prochaine proie de la Veuve Noire.

- Bruce ! C'était votre expérience ! Prenez-le avant que je l'enferme dans la soute ! S'écria t'elle, à bout de nerf.

- Natasha je …

Sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer la fin de ses pensées, elle se leva et lui flanqua le petit entre les bras.

- Euh Natasha, vous êtes au courant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un objet quand même ? Osa demander Steve, dans un instant suicidaire.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content Captain, il y en à un deuxième ! Répondit la russe en désignant le petit Clint.

Finalement, malgré les inquiétudes de Coulson, le début du voyage se passa plutôt bien, le mérite revenant le marteau intouchable de Thor que les deux enfants avaient essayé de soulever pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

Malgré leur acharnement, l'arme Asgardienne eut raison de leur patience et rapidement, ils délaissèrent celle-ci pour s'assoir au sol.

- Je m'ennuiiiit. Déclara plaintivement le petit Tony.

Clint regarda les alentour avant de sourire à pleines dents. Effectivement, lassés eux aussi de les voir s'échiner à soulever un marteau magique, tous les adultes présents avait détourné leur attention. Thor dormait dans un coin, ronflant bruyamment, Steve était en pleine lutte contre le Blackberry offert par Tony avant l'accident, Natasha et Bruce discutaient paisiblement et Phil était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme dossier.

- Chuuuut ! Siffla-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. On va voir le cockpit ?

- Ouais ! Oh j'ai une idée ! Viens !

Rapidement, le petit milliardaire se leva et tendit sa main à son nouveau copain qui s'en saisit et se mit debout à son tour. Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux complices traversèrent l'avion, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Soudain, Tony agrippa la manche de Clint, un sourire interminable aux lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye de voler ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, sachant que son ami ne refuserait jamais une telle offre.

- Mais comment ?

- Le pilote, il est tout seul. Si on arrive à détourner son attention, on lui prend sa place. Tu t'occupes de faire une bêtise, comme ça tout le monde te regarde et je conduis d'accord ?

En bon chef, Tony avait tout prévu, hormis le plus important.

- Mais … Tu sais conduire un avion toi ? demanda intelligemment le petit Clint.

- Non mais j'ai regardé le pilote, c'est pas difficile. Il faut tirer sur la grosse manette là pour décoller, ça doit être pareil pour atterrir. Pour les boutons, je sais pas, on verra bien. Allez, vas y maintenant.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, le petit espion du SHIELD s'éloigna un peu. Il enleva sa chaussure et dans un lancer parfait, toucha violement le pilote sur la nuque. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le chaos se déchaina. Le pilote se mit à crier sous l'effet de surprise ainsi que puissance de l'impact. Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- BARTON ! S'écria Natasha en se levant, prête à tuer son équipier.

- Je vous avez prévenus Coulson ! Je vous avez dit de garder vos gamins loin de moi ! Rugit le pilote, fou de rage…

Celui-ci s'était tourné, enclenchant le pilotage automatique et fixait le petit avec un regard de tueur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On est attaqués ? Hurla Thor, maintenant réveiller et ne comprenant absolument rien.

- Personne ne nous attaque Thor, arrêtez de hurler s'il vous plait. Tenta Steve plein d'espoir.

- Mais ce cri ? Qu'était-ce donc ? Continua le dieu Asgardien, toujours dans le flou.

- Le gamin diabolique que vous n'avez pas été foutu de surveiller ! S'écria le pilote pour répondre à Thor.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dite si vous voulez être encore capable de faire des gosses quand on aura atterrît James ! S'exclama Natasha, refusant que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse insulter l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec lequel elle travaillé depuis des années.

- Je me fous de vos menaces Romanoff ! Je … Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de finir car un cri de Coulson l'arrêta net.

- TONY NON !

Trop tard, la manette servant à l'atterrissage qui fascinait tant le petit se retrouva enclenchée à son maximum. Le pilote jura avant de se retourner vers les commandes et voir le deuxième enfant, maintenant assis sur le siège inoccupé du copilote, les mains encore sur le tableau de bord.

- Merde ! S'écria-t-il avant de pousser le petit et reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil. Projeté par la force du pilote en colère, le mini Tony tomba violement au sol et, avant même qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, se retrouva dans les bras de Steve qui dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour pas assommer l'agent du SHIED avec son bouclier pour avoir oser lever la main sur un enfant.

Alors qu'un brouhaha innommable résonnait fortement à l'intérieur du petit habitacle, Coulson, n'en pouvant plus, se sentit une nouvelle fois perdre son sang froid.

- CA SUFFIT ! TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! MAINTENANT ! Rugit-il, le visage rouge.

Instantanément, un silence de plomb s'installa, contrastant avec le chaos.

- Natasha ! Asseyez-vous immédiatement et rangez votre arme ! Je veux qu'on arrive tous à la tour en un seul morceau. Banner ! Contenez-vous ! Respirez profondément, faites ce que vous voulez mais le laisser pas votre autre côté prendre le dessus ! Thor ! Baissez d'un ton voyons ! Personne ne nous attaque et on vous entend très bien ! Arrêtez de hurler, vous faites peur aux enfants ! Captain, gardez le sur vous jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Tout en énonçant ses ordres avec sérieux, il se baissa pour attraper Clint, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et le souleva. Il se tourna ensuite vers le pilote, ayant du mal à contenir sa rage.

- Quant à vous, sachez qu'à la seconde où nous seront arrivés, le Directeur Fury sera mit au courant de vos agissements et si jamais il vous prend encore l'envie de lever la main sur un des enfants, soyez sûr que ça sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie. Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il déposa le petit Clint au coté de Captain America et Tony, qui pleurait encore.

- Tony, Clint, je sais que vous avez eut peur mais vous devez comprendre que ce que vous venez de faire était complètement stupide et très dangereux. Si je ne me serais pas aperçut de ce qu'il se passait, on serait tous mort à l'instant où je vous parle. Il va falloir que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toute qu'on ne peut pas jouer tout le temps dans la vie, donc ce que j'attends de vous maintenant, c'est des excuses et je ne veux pas vous voir bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive c'est bien comprit ?

Le reste du vol se passa dans un calme presque surnaturel. Un silence presque pesant régnait, seulement ponctué des sanglots de Tony qui, recroquevillé contre la poitrine de Steve, ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa petite aventure. Clint quant à lui, avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, n'osant pas relever la tête et risquer de croiser les yeux de Phil.

Ce dernier ne savait que penser. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir relâché son attention et une grosse pointe de culpabilité grandissait en lui. Il n'était pas père, n'avait jamais gardé le moindre enfant de sa vie et voilà que maintenant, il était propulsé dans cet univers encore inconnu. Son désir de protection et la peur constante refoulaient toutes ses autres émotions.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le jet se posa enfin et après le voyage en voiture le plus silencieux du monde, tout le petit groupe se retrouva enfin au onzième étage de la tour Avenger. Posant les deux petits sur le sofa, Phil alluma la télévision et après avoir zappé sur la centaine de chaînes disponibles, trouva enfin Bob l'éponge. A en voir les sourires sur leur visages, cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas prêt de bouger, aussi l'agent décida qu'il était temps de réunir les quatre Avengers restant pour mettre au point une couverture efficace pour les enfants, leurs véritables identités ne devant être révélé sous aucun prétexte.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers généraux du SHIELD.**_

- C'était qui ce gamin avec l'agent Coulson ce matin ? Demanda l'agent Callaghan à son collègue

- Je ne sais pas... Son fils peut être. Répondit Wilson désintéressé, sans lever le nez de son plateau

- Non sérieusement, il passe sa vie ici, comment il pourrait avoir un gamin ? Et avec qui ?

- Je le vois souvent déjeuner avec l'agent Hill mais … on l'aurait remarqué si elle serait tombée enceinte quand même !

- Peut être pas, elle a été affectée il y a seulement deux ans ici. Qui sais ou elle était avant.

- Je ne les vois pas du genre à élever un enfant ensemble pourtant. Hill a l'air si sérieuse ! Et Coulson …

- Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est qu'il ait appelé son gamin Clint.

- En quoi c'est bizarre ? C'est un beau prénom, il aurait put choisir pire, comme Maynard.

- Le prénom de Barton, c'est Clint.

- Euh … je comprends maintenant. Faut être tordu pour donner à son enfant le même nom que son agent principal, surtout quand on sait comment est Barton !

Assis devant son plateau encore fumant, l'agent Drake Moore se mit à sourire, entendant la discussion entre ses deux collègues, une table plus loin. Si les deux commères étaient encore assez stupides pour s'interroger quand à l'identité du gamin inconnu, pour lui, c'était clair comme le jour. Phil Coulson n'avait pas d'enfant, il avait seulement un agent auquel il tenait par-dessus tout. Ledit agent qui semblait fortement être compromit, encore une fois. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il composa un numéro et attendit que le destinataire décroche, tout en jouant machinalement avec son couteau. Après quelques secondes, il tomba sur le répondeur.

- Jeff, c'est Moore, j'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser, rappelle moi sur mon portable perso.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et à Lullyra, Satsuki-chaan, Rose-Eliade, Fan Avenger, Midnight Piink, EncreDeClavier45 et Black Wolf pour leurs reviews sur le derniers chapitre : ))**

**At Black Wolf : oui, ça vient bien de là. En fait je cherchais un prénom pas terrible et je me suis rappellé de cette scène qui m'avais bien fait rire : )**

* * *

_**Quartiers généraux du SHIELD**_

_- J'ai parlé à O'Riley, qui bosse à l'infirmerie. Ca m'a valut la soirée la plus longue de ma vie mais, après cinq vodka, elle a commencé à parler._

Adossé contre le mur de ses quartiers, l'agent du SHIELD Drake Moore semblait en pleine discussion téléphonique. L'air sérieux et concentré, il jetait incessamment des regards autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul.

_- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Barton a été une nouvelle fois compromis. Je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails par téléphone, il faut qu'on se retrouve le plus rapidement possible mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire : avec Hawkeye en moins, le SHIELD et Fury perdent leur meilleur agent. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais on doit le retrouver ! On met la main sur lui et ce bon vieux directeur sera obligé de nous donner ce qu'on veut pour le récupérer._ Annonça t'il avec détermination avant de jeter un ultime coup d'œil autour de lui et de reprendre. _Et Jeff, le faucon n'est pas le seul à être inutile, Stark est aussi HS. Je sens qu'on va faire d'une pierre deux coups avec ça… Je dois y aller, quelqu'un pourrait m'entendre. On se voit demain, tu sais où et quand, pour préparer tout ça._

Rapidement, Moore raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de sortir se mêler discrètement aux autres agents, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans l'Avenger Tower**_

- Ils se sont endormis. Annonça joyeusement Steve.

Instantanément, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et, après que Coulson ait ordonné à JARVIS de l'informer de tout changement, le petit groupe des Avengers se réunirent dans la cuisine, prêts à profiter de ce petit moment de répit pour mettre au point leur stratégie. En tant qu'agent le plus expérimenté, c'est Phil qui prit la parole en premier.

- Bien, tout d'abord, avant de commencer, on va attendre mademoiselle Potts. Étant donné qu'elle partage sa vie avec Stark et qu'elle est au courant de tout ce qui concerne cette initiative, il me semble normal de l'inclure dans cette réunion. De plus, je pense que c'est la personne le mieux placée pour obtenir un semblant d'obéissance des deux monstres qui dorment tranquillement pour l'instant. Quelqu'un y voit une objection ? Demanda-t'il, sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait négative.

Comme c'était à prévoir, personne ne trouva rien à en redire, bien au contraire, ils savaient tous que la seule personne capable de venir à bout de Tony Stark en tant qu'adulte était Pepper. Avec un peu de chance, ils espéraient donc que son mystérieux pouvoir de persuasion vienne à bout du modèle réduit, peut être même qu'elle réussirait aussi à amadouer Clint, ce qui serait un immense soulagement.

- Quand est ce qu'elle doit arriver ? Demanda Natasha, impatiente de commencer.

Phil regarda sa montre avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai contactée avant de partir, elle devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

A peine eut-il prononcer sa phrase que JARVIS l'informa du retour de la sauveuse dans la tour. Deux minutes plus tard, celle-ci fit son apparition dans l'étage, inquiète comme jamais.

- Phil ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tony va bien ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici avec vous ? Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est fait tuer ! Je … Balbutia la jeune femme avant d'être interrompu par Phil.

- Pepper calmez vous, Tony est vivant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous en dire plus par téléphone mais nous n'étions pas sur une ligne sécurisée et je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque. Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez vous assoir parce que ce que nous avons à vous dire est assez … déroutant je dirais. Annonça-t-il calmement.

Alors qu'il racontait l'histoire, Bruce, rongé par la culpabilité, eut envie de se cacher sous terre. Redoutant la réaction de Pepper à la seconde où elle apprendrait qu'il avait réduit son petit ami et patron en enfant en bas âge, il se leva et s'éloigna, prétextant devoir aller au toilettes pour échapper à une mort certaine. Se moquant éperdument de toute notion de courage, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers les escaliers sous le regard perçant de Natasha.

- Donc si j'ai bien comprit, Tony et Clint sont … Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est dingue ! Où sont-ils ? Je peux les voir ? demanda t'elle, toujours confuse.

- Pour l'instant, ils dorment tous les deux sur le sofa, on peut dire que leurs petites aventures de la journée les ont épuisés… Commença Phil avant d'être coupé par Natasha.

- Ce sont des monstres Pepper ! Tony a faillit tous nous tuer et Clint s'échappe à chaque fois qu'on a le dos tourné. Vous devez nous aider… S'il vous plait. Plaida l'agent Russe.

Surprise par le mélodrama de l'agent Russe d'ordinaire si impassible, Pepper hocha la tête avant de s'assoir et poser le dossier qu'elle tenait sur la table.

- JARVIS. Appela t'elle. Dit au docteur Banner que je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable, tout ça, c'est la faute de Tony…Pour changer.

_- Très bien Mademoiselle Potts._ Répondit l'IA.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce faisait son apparition, rouge de honte et le briefing put enfin commencer au grand soulagement de Coulson.

- Bien, donc après ce qu'il s'est passé, on va commencer par parler sécurité. Agent Romanoff, expliquez leur pendant que je jette un œil sur eux. Annonça l'agent.

- Comme vous l'avez tous remarquer, Stark fais partit de ceux qui adorent voir leurs photos en couvertures de magasines. C'est la source du problème, les gens vont commencer à se demander où il est passé s'il ne fait pas d'apparition publique. Pepper, c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, que ce soit un journaliste, un photographe, un passant ou même votre mère, Tony Stark est en vacance dans un lieu tenu secret à sa demande. Qu'on soit clair, personne, absolument personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Au grand soulagement de Natasha, tous hochèrent la tête avec compréhension, Pepper la première. C'est le moment que choisit Phil pour revenir, six dossiers sous le bras qu'il fit passer à chaque personne présente avant d'ouvrir le sien.

- Bien, le directeur Fury vient de me transmettre ces dossiers. Ils contiennent les nouvelles identités provisoires de Barton et Stark. Compte tenu de leurs âges identiques mais de leurs apparences totalement différentes, il est impossible de les faire passer pour des frères jumeaux, ce qui nous aurait bien arrangés. De plus, nous avons dû prendre la discision de garder leurs propres prénoms pour ne pas risquer d'éventuelles erreurs, donc seuls les noms de famille changeront. Désormais, s'il y a la moindre question à ce sujet qui vous est posée par n'importe quel hasard, vous utiliserez le nom Brant pour Clint et pour Holmes pour Tony. Bien entendu, tout cela sera mis en place dans l'éventualité que les petits sortent de la tour, une chose qui ne doit surtout pas se produire. Maintenant que nous avons finit avec ça, je pense que nous devrions réfléchir à leurs besoins matériels, faire un liste de jouets, de nourriture, bref de tout ce dont nous aurons besoin d'acheter pour les prochains jours.

* * *

_**Quartiers généraux du SHIELD**_

- Monsieur, vous êtes sûrs ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Balbutia la si professionnelle Maria Hill.

Depuis deux ans, elle avait apprit à canaliser les sautes d'humeur constantes de Fury mieux que personne, trouvant toujours les mots juste pour faire retomber la tension et arranger ( enfin, essayer ) la situation. Elle savait que chaque faux pas d'un agent, particulièrement les faux pas qui se révélaient être mortellement dangereux appréciés par Barton et Romanoff, le rendait fou de rage, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre détails comme un café froid, un retard inexpliqué, une poussière sur son écran, la perte de son bandeau, les allusions comparant ledit bandeau à un déguisement de pirate etc. etc … Une liste beaucoup trop longue pour la mettre à l'écrit, à l'oral aussi d'ailleurs.

En deux ans, elle était passée de simple agent à assistante du big boss, gravissant rapidement les échelons de la hiérarchie en récompense de son travail admirable, de son obéissance totale et sa capacité innée à hurler ses ordres sur ses subordonnées ( il courait aussi une rumeur selon laquelle, afin de monter en grade si rapidement, elle s'était en quelques sorte liée d' «amitié et plus si affinité » avec Fury mais le dernier agent à avoir osé chuchoter ça sur son passage était encore dans le coma ). Bref, l'agent Hill se plaisait à penser qu'elle était exemplaire… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Hill, ce n'est pas une question, nous avons besoin de vous là bas alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre vos affaires, monter dans ce putain d'hélicoptère et de rejoindre New-York immédiatement avant que je ne me mette en colère ! S'écria Fury, de mauvais poil, pour changer.

- Bien Monsieur… Mais ils sont déjà six pour s'occuper de ça, je pense toujours que je serais plus utile ici. Tenta-t-elle dans un dernier espoir.

- Exactement Hill, ils sont six. Un dieu qui vient d'une autre planète et qui sait même pas comment fonctionne un micro-onde, un soldat vieux de quatre vingt ans qui, lui non plus, ne pourrait même utiliser I-Phone, un scientifique risquant de se transformer en bête féroce en voyant qu'il ne reste plus de café, l'agent Romanoff qui possède autant d'instinct maternel que Potts possède d'armes et Potts justement, qui a plus d'instinct maternel que Romanoff a de couteux, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop ! La seule personne censée dans cette baraque de taré, c'est l'agent Coulson et il n'est pas assez entouré pour garder tout le monde en vie alors oui, Hill, votre présence là-bas en tant que renfort est utile, conseillée et absolument pas négociable. Maintenant foutez moi le camp d'ici, j'ai des choses à faire.

Sachant que lutter contre son patron ne lui apporterait rien de bon, Maria quitta rapidement la pièce, furieuse. Garder les deux gamins serait une perte de temps totale. D'un part, elle détestait Stark. L'homme lui donnait envie de défoncer le premier sac de boxe qu'elle voyait, avec ses allusions sexuelles incessantes, sa vanité et son égo surdimensionné. A vrai dire, tout chez lui l'énervait, cela allait de son sourire de débile sur la couverture de Forbes à son armure rouge et or, les couleurs les plus discrètes du monde bien sûr.

Quand à l'agent Barton, elle ne pouvait nier éprouvait un peu de respect pour lui et ne le détestait pas complètement, mais… Certains vénéraient l'archer (avant son petit pétage de plombs dû à l'envoutement de Loki bien entendu), après tout, son talent pour ne jamais rater sa cible dans n'importe quelles circonstances était exceptionnel. Il était doué, elle le savait, sauf que les agents moyens du SHIELD qui regardaient Barton s'entrainer avec la bouche grande ouverte n'avaient aucune idée de son second talent.

Effectivement, l'agent était passé pro dans l'art de pousser les gens à bout avec ses petites blagues digne d'un enfant de dix ans. Un jour c'était un seau d'eau glacée qui se reversait sur elle, provenant de ces maudits conduits d'aération, un autre, c'était son fond d'écran habituellement sobre qui était remplacé par une photo absolument confidentielle d'elle prise à l'âge de cinq ans, vêtue d'un tutu rose… Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, Barton l'avait ciblée comme proie lorsqu'il était basé sur le vaisseau volant et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à chercher LA blague du jour !

Alors oui, elle pouvait dire que garder les deux personnes qui l'insupportaient le plus au monde était quelque chose qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Aussi prit-elle tout son temps pour atteindre l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait, décidément pas motivée le moins du monde.

* * *

_**Avenger Tower**_

_- Agent Couslon, je vous informe que les jeunes messieurs Stark et Barton se sont réveillés il y a précisément vingt trois secondes. _Annonça la voix robotique de JARVIS.

Instantanément, Phil, les Avengers et Pepper jetèrent leurs dossiers sur la table, et se précipitèrent vers le salon où ils avaient laissé les petits.

- Mais … Ils sont adorables ! Lâcha Pepper, visiblement au paradis.

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bizarrement. Evidement c'était la première fois que la présidente de Stark Industries voyait les petits, elle allait bientôt comprendre que derrière les grands yeux larmoyants se cachait une volonté de destruction effrayante.

A l'heure actuelle pourtant, ils semblaient tout à fait inoffensifs, presque mignons. Clint était encore affalé sur le sofa, la tête entre les bras, recroquevillé en boule tandis que Tony, debout, baillait ouvertement en se frottant les yeux avec ses petits poings.

- C'est quoi ce pyjama Natasha ? S'exclama Pepper, en riant.

- J'ai pensé que Tony aimerait les photos quand il reprendrait sa taille normale. Lui répondit l'agent avec un sourire vicieux.

Pour joindre les gestes a la parole, elle sortit son I-Phone et mitrailla le petit vêtu d'un pyjama avec en gros plan, le visage cartooné d'un Captain America souriant. Phil leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Agent Romanoff, un peu de serieux s'il vous plait la situation est grave je vous rappelle.

Pepper s'agenouilla devant le petit Tony pour se mettre à sa hauteur, n'en revenant toujours pas que son parton et petit ami d'ordinaire si exubérant était réduit à l'état de petit garçon. Cela allait être des vacances avant les vacances pour elle.

- Coucou Tony, je suis Pepper.

Contre toute attente le petit la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- C'est trop bizarre comme prénom. Heyyyyy Clint, regarde la madame, elle s'appelle Poivre !

A présent, le mini-génie était mort de rire devant un Pepper rouge comme une tomate. Clint de son côté, n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention, se tournant dans le sofa pour tourner le dos aux envahisseurs et continuer de dormir.

Phil eut un petit sourire, les petites escapades dans les couloirs du SHIELD avaient visiblement épuisé l'archer. Il pensa d'abord le laisser mais changea d'avis en regardant sa montre. Six heures de l'après midi, si Clint continuait à dormir, il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit et l'agent n'avait pas l'intention de passer des heures à lui courir après plus tard. Aussi décida-t-il d'affronter la mauvaise humeur du mini-assassin et le secoua doucement.

- Clint ?

Comme il s'y attendait, la petit main de Clint repoussa violement la sienne et il enfouit son visage plus profondément dans le sofa, comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à l'intérieur.

- Lève-toi Clint, tu dormiras plus tard. Continua l'agent Coulson

- Laisse moiiiiii. S'écria la petite voix endormie.

Alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réveiller définitivement, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il dut s'éloigner pour répondre.

_- Couslon…Très bien Maria, vous arrivez dans combien de temps ? … oui, et bien, je pense qu'une paire de mains supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus…_

- Thor ! Ce n'est pas un chiot, posez le au sol voyons !

Le cri de Pepper manqua de déclencher une crise cardiaque à l'agent Coulson qui se retourna brusquement… Pour voir Thor soulevant un mini-archer visiblement pas content par le col de son pyjama.

_- Hill, je vous rappelle._ Dit-il avec précipitation avant de raccrocher et d'accourir vers le dieu Asgardien.

Alors que le petit Clint se débattait de toutes ses forces, remuant dans tout les sens en criant, Tony, courut à la rescousse de son ami, frappant Thor à grands coups de pied dans le tibia.

- Lâche-le ! Touche pas à mon copain ! Cria le mini-milliardaire, continuant à frapper de toutes ses forces.

Dehors, le beau temps estival commençait à se couvrir de nuages inquiétants et le tonnerre se mit à gronder, signe que le dieu n'était pas content du tout. Heureusement Phil était là. Après un rapide regard échangé avec Natasha, il s'approcha.

- Thor, posez le à terre s'il vous plait. Je m'en occupe. Dit-il fermement tandis que l'agent Russe avait prit un petit Stark très remuant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de frapper le dieu.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Thor posa doucement Clint au sol. Celui-ci, pleinement réveillé et vraiment de mauvaise humeur essaya de partir en courant à la seconde où ses pieds eurent touché la terre ferme mais les reflexes surentraines du Captain l'en empêcha.

- Non non non, tu restes ici mon garçon ! S'écria-t-il en souriant.

- Bien, les garçons, qu'est ce que vous diriez d'allez avec Pepper et Bruce pour faire des coloriages ? Demanda Phil, essayant de prendre une voix enjouée.

Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, aucun des deux enfants ne devait penser que faire des coloriages c'était « cool », bien au contraire. Après l'avoir fixé intensément, Tony fut le premier à afficher son mécontentement.

- C'est nul, je veux pas faire des coloriages ! Commença-t-il d'un ton geignard.

- Oui en plus c'est pour les bébés ! On veut faire quelque chose d'autre ! Continua le petit Clint sur la même intonation.

- On est pas des bébés, alors on doit pas faire de coloriages, on doit faire des jeux cools ! Hey Clint, tu veux qu'on joue à cache-cache ? Demanda innocemment Tony.

Avant même que Clint ait eut le temps de réagir, les six adultes de la salle s'exclamèrent tous en même temps.

- NON !

Trouver un Clint adulte dans la Tour relevait déjà du miracle, alors trouver un petit capable de se glisser dans les espaces les plus étroits était absolument impossible. Visiblement, tous, même Thor, avaient comprit cela. Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Phil eut soudain une idée.

- Très bien, de toute façon les jeux que j'ai commandés ne seront pas là avant deux heures alors entre temps, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ça ? dit-il avec enthousiasme en tendant un petit paquet de feuilles vierges aux enfants. C'est seulement des feuilles, pas des coloriages, je vais vous donner des feutres et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez avec d'accord ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut bien que son idée allait tomber à l'eau mais finalement une fois de plus mais Tony hocha finalement la tête, inévitablement suivit par Clint. Il leur tendit ensuite une dizaine de stabilos ( aucun des habitants de la tour n'ayant usage de feutres, Pepper lui avait sortit ses fluos pensant que cela ferait l'affaire ). Bien sûr, personne ne se doutait un instant que le paisible atelier dessin finirait en bataille de stabilos mulitcolores …

**TBC**

* * *

Pour la suite, rien est écrit pour l'instant ( zen, ça va arriver ; ) , donc ce que je vous propose, c'est que si vous avez des envies au sujet de cette histoire, par exemple des situations drôles entre les petits ou même entre les adultes, des personnages que vous voulez voir arriver ou au contraire, partir, des blagues ou n'importe quoi d'autre, racontez moi tout ça et on verra comment ça peut s'intégrer : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente mais le temps m'a un peu manqué ces dernières semaines.**

**Alors, dans le précédent chapitre, je vous avez demandé si vous aviez des envies particulières, des idées sympas pour la suite de l'histoire et donc je remercie Destination Darkness, Caradya et Rose-Eliade pour leurs propositions qui apparaitront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

** Si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part : )**

**Ensuite, merci beaucoup à Rose-Eliade, Destination Darkness, Black Wolf, Caradya, BloodyShow, Snapye, Fan Avenger et PrettyLittleLove pour leurs super review du dernier chapitre : ))**

* * *

Debout derrière les deux enfants, Pepper s'émerveillait à les regarder dessiner. Comme c'était à prévoir, la feuille de Tony ressemblait plus à un plan qu'autre chose. Des traits verticaux, horizontaux, sans la moindre touche de fantaisie, si ce n'est la couleur fluo du stabilo. Quant à l'artiste, il semblait si concentré que le monde autour de lui n'avait plus la moindre importance. La langue tirée, les yeux fixé sur sa feuille, il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis presque une demi-heure, une chose assez incroyable venant de lui. Clint, de son côté, avait fait main basse sur le feutre vert et, après avoir dessiné un arbre, se trouvait visiblement en manque d'inspiration. Il mâchait l'extrémité du feutre tout en regardant le dessin de Tony d'un air pensif.

- Tu dessines quoi Tony ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

Tellement plongé dans son travail, le mini-géni ne daigna même pas lever la tête, l'ignorant totalement. Clint retourna à sa feuille, brisant le cœur de Pepper. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Tony, elle avait apprit une chose, lorsque celui-ci était sur une nouvelle idée, il se coupait du monde extérieur et rien ne pouvait plus le distraire. Elle le savait et en avait prit l'habitude, mais Clint n'était plus qu'un enfant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami ne lui adressait plus la parole. Connaissant le comportement habituellement solitaire de l'archer en tant qu'adulte, elle se pencha vers lui en souriant, espérant lui faire oublier ce rejet et lui faire franchir une étape dans la sociabilisation.

- Alors Clint, c'est un très beau arbre que tu as dessiné. Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le petit garçon plongea ses grands yeux bleu dans les siens et sortit le fluo de sa bouche.

- Dit Madame Poivre, elle est où ma maman ?

Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler, incontrôlables. Elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas prévu le coup. Il était évident que les petits étaient dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et, si cela ne semblait pas déranger Tony, Clint, lui était perdu, à la recherche de repères qui n'existaient plus depuis des années. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, à la seconde où le petit archer avait fini sa phrase, elle se serait enfui en courant mais en tant que seule adulte à peu près normale de la Tour, elle se devait de trouver une réponse qui pourrait lui convenir.

- Et bien, elle est partie en voyage quelques jours pour rendre visite à une amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra bientôt, en attendant, tu va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne d'accord ? Et tu peux m'appeler Pepper.

Toujours avec le sourire mais appréhendant la réaction du petit, elle fut soulager lorsqu'il détacha son regard d'elle et se remit à mâcher le pauvre stabilo.

- Jesaispasdessiné… Marmonna t'il, toujours avec le feutre dans sa bouche.

- Hein ? Arrête de mâcher ce fluo Clint, si tu as faim, on peut aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Voyant qu'il hochait la tête, elle lui tendit sa main qu'il saisit, sans pour autant lâcher son feutre vert. Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Tony qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours occupé à dessiner ses mystérieux plans visiblement rien de ce qu'elle pourrais dire ne le détournerait de son objectif, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine en compagnie de Clint.

En voyant Pepper arriver tenant le petit garçon par la main, Phil ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, la situation était grave. Deux Avengers compromit, dont l'agent le plus compétant du SHIELD, il n'y avait rien de rassurant là dedans, pourtant, aujourd'hui, en voyant Clint dans cet état, si innocent, si vulnérable, il se permit de ressentir une tendresse exceptionnelle. Il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant et son travail ne lui laissait guère le temps de trouver la femme avec qui fonder une famille.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le gênait, il avait sût que sa vie ne serais jamais normale à la seconde ou il avait signé pour le SHIELD mais en voyant Clint pour la première fois, jeune, insouciant, perdu, il avait rapidement comprit que ce gamin, aussi insolent et insouciant qu'il était, avait quelque chose de spécial. Il lui fallut des années avant de réussir à l'apprivoiser et gagner sa confiance totale. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une mission sans que l'agent Coulson ne se mette à craindre plus pour la vie de son archer que pour la réussite de ladite mission. Clint n'était peut être pas son fils de sang, mais dans son cœur, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'immature agent avait la place la plus importante.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire à manger avant que Clint ne finisse par vraiment manger son feutre. Annonça Pepper en lâchant la main du petit agent pour ouvrir le frigo.

- Clint, sort ça de ta bouche s'il te plait ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'étouffe avec alors pose le.

L'archer était peut être plus petit, mais il était toujours aussi têtu et n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'obéir à Phil. L'ignorant royalement, il s'approcha de Steve qui lisait un livre un peu plus loin. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il avait retenu l'attention du petit garçon releva la tête.

- Oui Clint ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Toujours avec sa manie de fixer les gens dans les yeux, Clint sortit son fluo de sa bouche avant de parler.

- Je te connais, t'es sur les livres de Barney. Dit-il avec méfiance.

Ne sachant pas le moins du monde qui était ce Barney, Steve hocha la tête toujours en souriant.

- Pourquoi Barney est pas là ? Pourquoi on est dans une ville ? Ma maison, elle est dans les champs, il y a pas d'immeubles autour. Pourquoi ma maman est partie ? Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de jouer à cache cache ? Pourquoi le monsieur avec les cheveux de fille a une cape de superman ?

- Heu …

Steve regarda le petit garçon avec terreur. Comment était il possible qu'un enfant de quatre ans se pose autant de questions et pourquoi diable c'était lui, le seul dans toute la pièce, avec Thor, qui ne comprenait rien au monde actuel, que le petit Clint avait choisit de bombarder. Ne sachant que répondre, il tenta de trouver une parade mais le regard insistant, ces yeux d'acier plantés dans les siens l'en empêchèrent.

- Nous sommes à New-York Clint. Si Barney n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il est partit avec ta maman au Texas mais ils vont revenir dans quelques jours et tout redeviendra normal. Intervint Phil, heureux de pouvoir rendre service à son héro de toujours.

Rapidement l'agent s'approcha de Clint qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer à cache-cache parce que cet endroit est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Mais tu dis toujours que c'est dangereux ! S'exclama le petit garçon en remuant. Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai quatre ans !

- D'accord, tu veux être un grand garçon, pas de problème. Mais tu sais ce que font les grands garçons ? Ils mettent la table alors tu va aller voir Natasha et tu va prendre les assiettes qu'elle te donne et les poser sur la table d'accord ?

A en voir le sourire sur le visage du petit archer, Phil sût que c'était gagné. Il le posa doucement au sol et le regarda accourir vers Natasha. Mettre la table pour huit personnes, puisque Maria Hill se joindrait à eux dans quelques minutes, l'occuperait pendant un certain temps et en tant que roi de la manipulation, il savoura ce moment, sachant que la version adulte n'aurait jamais, jamais lever le petit doigt pour aider les autres dans les tâches ménagères.

Malheureusement pour Coulson, le naturel de Clint revient rapidement et, après quatre assiettes, il se dirigea vers Thor et pointa son doigt sur le dieu, accusateur.

- Pourquoi t'as la cape de Superman ? Et pourquoi t'as des cheveux de fille ? Demanda-t-il avec détermination.

Thor, ne comprenant pas vraiment, haussa un sourcil avant de répondre, jetant un regard noir à Natasha qui pouffait de rire un peu plus loin.

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Superman mais il est étrange que cet individu possède des vêtements Asguardien. Ce pourrait 'il qu'il vienne de mon monde ? Dans ce cas là, il me faudrait m'entretenir avec lui le plus rapidement possible ! Et je n'ai pas les cheveux d'une fille Petit Faucon, il s'agit d'une coupe noble et fière, abordé par tous les plus puissants guerriers d'Asguard. Tonna le dieu.

- Clint, viens ici et arrête d'embêter Thor. S'écria Phil après avoir calmé son fou rire.

Récupérant la main de son petit protégé, il s'empara du fluo couvert de bave et le posa sur le meuble le plus proche. Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il sourit, ayant enfin trouvé une occupation qui amuserait Clint.

- Suit moi Clint, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire.

Toujours en tenant sa petite main, Phil se dirigea vers l'ascendeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait tenant de toutes ses forces la main d'un Clint émerveillé découvrant pour la première fois la magnifique vue sur New-York. Lâcher un petit enfant de quatre ans sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une soixantaine d'étage pourrait paraitre irresponsable, mais l'agent savait mieux que personne que si Clint restait accroché à lui, il serait insupportable pour le restant de la soirée aussi Coulson décida de le lâcher, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas s'approcher du bord.

Les yeux brillant d'une joie sincère, le petit archer accourut vers le point culminant du toit, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement du rebord. Sans le lâcher une seconde du regard, Phil s'adossa contre le mur, souriant. Sur ce point culminant de la ville, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Coupés de tout, bercés par les bruits de la circulation lointaine et éclairés par les lampadaires au sol. Une tranquillité rare, une sécurité inespérée… Fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, il inscrit ce moment dans sa mémoire… Ce moment où pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait plus peur. Ces quelques instant où Clint pouvait courir pour son plaisir, pas parce qu'il était poursuivit par une dizaine de gars armés jusqu'aux dents, où il pouvait prendre le temps d'admirer une vue si impressionnante sans son arc et une cible à tuer… Ces quelques instants où l'archer pouvait enfin baisser sa garde et vivre, profiter de l'enfance qu'auquel il n'avait pas eut droit après la mort tragique de ses parents.

Même si pour cela, il avait fallut une expérience et que Clint redevienne un enfant, pour Phil, ces quelques secondes où, pour la première fois, il voyait de la joie dans ces profonds yeux bleus, ce visage angélique emprunt d'innocence et surtout, ce sourire franc et insolent n'avaient pas de prix. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, toutes ces missions quasi-suicidaires, toutes ces blessures de corps et d'âme, tous ces sacrifices, ce petit instant de paix était inestimable et surtout mérité.

Toujours en souriant, Phil s'éloigna du mur et s'approcha de Clint. Ignorant la petite appréhension qui grandissait en lui, il s'assit comme il avait vu faire de nombreuses fois l'archer. Pourtant, une fois sur le bord, seulement à quelques centimètres du néant, les jambes pendant dans le vide, cette peur disparut au profil de l'émerveillement. Devant lui, New-York, la ville où l'on ne dort jamais, était en pleine effervescence, ses lumières étincelantes contrastant avec le ciel d'ébène.

Saisissant la petite main de Clint, il lui donna l'autorisation de s'assoir à son tour. Rapidement, le petit garçon se blotti contre lui, le regard plongé vers l'horizon.

A l'intérieur de la Tour, Bruce, debout derrière Tony regardait avec stupéfaction le dessin enfin achevé. Ledit dessin, à la démesure de Tony Stark, se trouvant être un plan très complexe de circuit imprimé qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus intelligents des étudiants en dernière année d'Harvard. Depuis la bataille de New-York contre les Chitauris, le docteur avait apprit à voir au delà de l'exubérance habituelle du milliardaire. Il avait été étonné de voir son génie impressionnant, sa façon de démonter un I-Pod pour le transformer en une dizaine d'objets différents en réutilisant ses pièces mais aujourd'hui, en le voyant dessiner de façon si complexe et calculé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné par autant d'esprit.

Souriant, il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le petit milliardaire pose son stabilo pour parler.

- Alors Tony, tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Alors que le petit garçon s'apprêtait à répondre, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec à son bord, l'agent du SHIELD le plus furieux de la terre. Les cheveux attachés strictement, un regard assassin et une mine déconfite, l'agent Maria Hill ne semblait pas se ravir d'être là. D'un pas énergique, elle se dirigea vers les autres Avengers, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Tony.

- Le directeur Fury m'a assignée ici pour veiller à la protection de Barton et Stark. Où est Coulson ? Demanda-t-elle vivement, sans perdre de temps.

- Il est … Avant que Steve n'ait eut le temps de finir, Natasha le devança en lui coupant la parole.

- Il s'occupe de l'agent Barton. Hors communication pour l'instant. Annonça t'elle.

A son soulagement, Maria ne chercha pas à communiquer avec Coulson pour l'instant. Pour une fois que celui-ci et Clint pouvait s'amuser un peu et passer du temps ensemble en dehors de l'héliporteur du SHIELD, elle n'allait pas laisser sa supérieur gâcher cela avec ses habituelles discutions concernant divers protocoles de sécurité tous plus ennuyeux les un que les autres.

Alors que l'agent Romanoff se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour donner un coup de main à Pepper qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux avec l'aide de Steve, le petit Tony, lui, sourit avant d'accourir vers sa nouvelle proie.

- heeeeey t'es la femme de Phil ? Il a de la chance, t'es pas très moche. Pas aussi jolie que Madame Poivre parce que elle, c'est la plus jolie de tout le monde mais pareil que Natasha ! Sauf que elle, elle est méchante.

Instantanément le petit se retrouva fusillé du regard par les deux agents féminin du SHIELD et il ne dut sa survie qu'aux reflexes surentrainés de Steve. Le super-soldat saisit Tony et le posa sur ses épaules.

- Viens, on va voir où sont Phil et Clint en attendant d'aller manger.

Sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre, il partit, le petit garçon hissé sur ses épaules.

**Brooklyn, État de New York. **

- Hawkeye et Iron Man sont devenus des enfants ? … Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé au dernier mec qui s'est foutu de moi ? Une joggeuse l'a retrouvé flottant sur l'Upper East Side, une balle entre les deux yeux !

- Fais comme tu veux Jeff, j'ai d'autres gars à qui confier cette mission. Si tu veux pas en être, dit le moi de suite mais dans ce cas là, tu peux commencer à vider ton compte et foutre le camp loin d'ici ! Fury sera à ma merci, avec ou sans toi ! S'écria l'agent du SHIELD Drake Moore, furieux.

Déjà peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer ses quelques heures de permission dans le coin du bar le plus miteux de Brooklyn, la patience de Moore arriva à son terme lorsque son associé de toujours, Jeffrey Wilson, remit en question ses informations. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que c'était dur à croire, mais ce manque de confiance l'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, sa menace eut l'air de faire effet et Jeff se calma, acceptant de l'écouter, sans toute fois perdre son air septique.

- On aura besoin de tout le monde. Dans une heure, tu contacteras Mike, Dan et Jack pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ici. En attendant, je dois savoir si tu es partant. Une fois que tout sera lancé, tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière, tu le sais.

Encore hésitant, Jeff hocha néanmoins la tête, sachant qu'il avait bien trop à perdre s'il ne laissait pas sa chance à Moore. Celui-ci sourit alors à la réponse positive et, posant un billet sur la table, il interpella le barman pour lui demander deux bières.

- Bientôt, Fury et son maudit SHIELD ne feront plus les fiers. Quant à Hawkeye, qu'on soit clair dès le départ, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. On va voir si le SHIELD est prêt à payer pour ses précieux Avengers.

* * *

**Avenger Tower, New York**

Soupirant bruyamment, Pepper se laissa tomber sur le sofa, entre Phil et Natasha, épuisée. Il était maintenant plus de dix heures du soir et, après quatre histoires, les deux mini-Avengers s'étaient enfin endormis. Pour plus de facilité, deux lit enfants avaient été installés dans la chambre de Clint, l'agent n'ayant pas pour habitude de déballer ses affaires, même après avoir quitté ses quartiers dans l'héliporteur du SHIELD, il avait suffit à Thor de pousser le lit adulte sur le côté pour faire place nette. Pleine d'espoir, la jeune femme avait espérer que les péripéties de la journée aurait épuisé les deux petits, malheureusement pour elle et Phil, cela n'avait pas vraiment été le cas.

Durant le repas, Maria Hill avait servit de défouloir aux enfants, ces derniers prenant un malin plaisir à lui poser toute sorte de questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. A bout de nerf et voyant que la fourchette de l'agent se rapprochait dangereusement de la main du petit Tony, Pepper était alors intervenue, séparant les deux garnements jadis assis côte à côte pour plus de tranquillité. Il s'était avéré par la suite que Clint n'aimait pas les haricots verts préparés avec amour dans un souci de lui faire manger des légumes. Avec cette découverte ce moment paisible s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar et Natasha avait presque finit par lui enfoncer de force tous les haricots pour que celui-ci finissent enfin son assiette, non sans une lutte acharnée.

Maintenant que les deux mini-diables étaient enfin couchés, elle pouvait enfin s'accorder le luxe de s'assoir tranquillement en compagnie d'adulte plus ou moins matures. Echangeant rapidement un regard avec Phil, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du sofa avant de fermer les yeux et juste profiter du calme environnant. Cette journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde et si Steve s'était endormi, Thor regardait la télévision avec passion, se demandant par quelle magie les Midguardiens avaient réussit à enfermer des esprits dans un grand rectangle plat, Natasha somnolait, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, Pepper et Phil, eux, étaient littéralement lessivés.

Ayant passé l'un des journées les plus éprouvantes de leurs vies, les deux baby-sitter allèrent rapidement se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives, après avoir donner l'ordre a JARVIS de les avertir si jamais les enfants se réveillaient dans la nuit.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard**

_**- **__Monsieur, il semblerait que le jeune monsieur Stark ait fini de dormir. _

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Phil Coulson jeta un regard sur le réveil situé à côté de lui avant de grimacer. Finalement, Tony ne lui avait pas laissé plus de deux heures de répit. Enfilant son pantalon de costard et sa chemise, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre des petits. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement alors qu'il déambulait dans le couloir et, en quelques secondes, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tony ?

A sa grande surprise, le petit Tony n'était pas en train de rejouer la deuxième guerre mondiale dans sa chambre, bien au contraire. Enfoui dans ses couvertures, tremblant et reniflant, il releva doucement la tête en entendant la voix de l'agent du SHIELD. Celui-ci s'approcha silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Clint qui, lui dormait profondément, étrangement. Toujours aussi doucement, il s'assit sur le lit de Tony, posant une main sur son épaule. Les yeux plein de larmes du petit milliardaire se plongèrent dans les siens et il se mit à sourire avec bienveillance.

- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

* * *

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Donc comme je le disais un peu plus haut, l'idée du circuit imprimé vient de Caradya et celle du cauchemar vient de Destination Darkness : )**

**La suite arrivera dans une semaine maximum : )**


End file.
